2008 - (06/09/2008) The Version Update Is Here!/New Stuff
Weapons Grips Note: Grips listed can be equipped by all jobs Armor Antares Harness Def: 50 HP+15 Dex+8 Agi+8 Accuracy +8 Eva+8 WAR, MNK, RDM, THF, DRK, BRD, NIN, BLU, COR LV. 71 Rare Zahak's Mail DEF: 55 STR+10 DEX+10 EVA-20 Critical Hitrate +3% WAR, PLD, DRK, BST, DRG LVL 71, Rare Ixion Cloak DEF: 43 INT+13 MND+13 CHR+13 Magic Accuracy +5 Adds "Regen" and "Refresh" effect WHM, BLM, RDM, BRD, SMN, BLU, PUP, SCH Lv 74. Rare Hachiryu Haramaki (Armor seen in POL Picture) DEF: 52 Accuracy +20 Att+20 Critical Hitrate +5% Enhances Zanshin Effect Set: Enhances Store TP Effect WAR, MNK, RNG, SAM, NIN Lv 75 Aurum Cuirass DEF: 55 STR+8 DEX+8 VIT-8 AGI-8 Attack+15 Store TP +7 WAR, PLD, DRK, BST, DRG Lv 72 Oracle's Robe DEF: 41 HP+20 MP+20 Magic att Bonus +6 Magic Acc +6 MP Recovered While healing +6 WHM, BLM, BRD, SMN Lv 72 Hakke Habaki DEF: 12 HP-10 AGI+4 Evasion +4 Enhances Kick Attacks MNK, SAM, NIN Lv 71 Junkenshi Habaki Def: 8 Accuracy +2 Enhances Kick Attacks Effect MNK level 50 Seikenshi Habaki DEF: 9 Accuracy +3 Enhances Kick Attacks effect MNK Level 50 Junrenshi Habaki Def: 11 Dex+1 Attack +3 Enhances Kick Attacks effect MNK Level 60 Seirenshi Habaki Def: 12 Dex+2 Attack +4 Enhances Kick Attacks effect MNK Level 60 Junhashi Habaki DEF: 12 STR+2 Enhances Kick attacks effect Seihanshi Habaki DEF: 13 STR+3 Enhances Kick attacks effect MNK Level 68 Aurum Sabatons DEF: 20 DEX+3 Accuracy +5 Attac+5 Evasion -5 Haste+2% WAR, PLD, DRK, BST, DRG Lvl 72 Hermes' Sandals DEF: 17 HP+12 Evasion +5 Enmity+3 Movement Speed+12% WAR, MNK, COR, PUP Hermes' Sandals +1 DEF: 18 HP+14 Evasion +6 Enmity+4 Movement Speed+12% WAR, MNK, COR, PUP Roundel Earring DEF: 1 Cure Potency+5% Waltz Potency +5% WHM, BLM, RDM, DRG, SMN, PUP, DNC Lv 73 Custom Gilet Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Top Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Gilet Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Top Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Maillot Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Top Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Savage Top Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Elder Gilet Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Gilet +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Top +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Gilet +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Top +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Maillot +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Top +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Savage Top +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Elder Gilet +1 Cannot Equip Handgear DEF:2 Enchantment: Teleport-Purgonorgo Isle Lv. 1 All Jobs Enkidu's Harness DEF:50 STR+5 AGI+5 Accuracy+10 Attack+10 Evasion+5 "Subtle Blow"+5 Lv. 72 MNK/RDM/RNG/SAM/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Mrgn. Cotehardie DEF:37 MP+25 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+8 Magic Accuracy-8 Enmity-3 Lv. 75 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Avalon Breastplate DEF:52 VIT+7 MND+7 CHR+7 Accuracy+13 Enmity+3 Magic damage taken -5% Lv. 71 MNK/RDM/PLD/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/PUP/DNC Hachiryu Sune-Ate DEF:30 AGI+10 Evasion+5 Enhances "Zanshin" effect Set: Enhances "Store TP" effect Lv. 75 WAR/MNK/RNG/SAM/NIN Karasutengu DEF:18 INT+3 Spell interruption rate down 15% Campaign: Adds "Refresh" effect Lv. 73 MNK/THF/BLM/RDM/PLD/BST/BRD/DRG/SMN/BLU/COR/PUP/DN C Avocat Pigaches DEF:16 Enfeebling magic skill +3 Enmity-3 MP recovered while healing +3 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/SCH Nobushi Kyahan DEF:18 Accuracy+4 "Store TP"+4 Enhances effects of rice balls Lv. 70 MNK/SAM/NIN Hakke Habaki DEF:12 HP-10 AGI+4 Evasion+4 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 71 MNK/SAM/NIN Numerist Pumps DEF:14 Elemental magic skill +4 MP recovered while healing +4 Lv. 70 MNK/THF/WHM/BLM/PLD/BRD/RNG/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Junkenshi Habaki DEF:8 Accuracy+2 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 50 MNK Seikenshi Habaki DEF:9 Accuracy+3 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 50 MNK Junrenshi Habaki DEF:11 DEX+1 Attack+3 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 60 MNK Seirenshi Habaki DEF:12 DEX+2 Attack+4 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 60 MNK Junhanshi Habaki DEF:12 STR+2 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 68 MNK Seihanshi Habaki DEF:13 STR+3 Enhances "Kick Attacks" effect Lv. 68 MNK Aurum Sabatons DEF:20 DEX+3 Accuracy+5 Attack+5 Evasion-5 Haste+2% Lv. 72 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/DRG Oracle's Pigaches DEF:13 HP+15 MP+25 Wind instrument skill +5 MP recovered while healing +2 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Enkidu's Leggings DEF:23 DEX+3 AGI+3 Attack+4 Ranged Attack+4 "Subtle Blow"+2 Haste+2% Lv. 72 MNK/RDM/RNG/SAM/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Hermes' Sandals DEF:17 HP+12 Evasion+5 Enmity+3 Movement speed +12% Lv. 70 WAR/MNK/COR/PUP Hermes' Sandals +1 DEF:18 HP+14 Evasion+6 Enmity+4 Movement speed +12% Lv. 70 WAR/MNK/COR/PUP Hachiryu Kote DEF:26 DEX+10 Accuracy+5 Enhances "Zanshin" effect Set: Enhances "Store TP" effect Lv. 75 WAR/MNK/RNG/SAM/NIN Orcish Gauntlets DEF:23 HP+30 VIT+3 Campaign: Adds "Regen" effect Lv. 71 WAR/MNK/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/SAM/NIN/DRG/BLU/CO R/DNC Toad Mittens DEF:16 HP+20 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+3 Enhances "Resist Charm" effect Lv. 70 MNK/THF/WHM/BLM/PLD/BRD/RNG/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Ritterhentzes DEF:29 HP+25 Slow+4% Enchantment: Blaze Spikes Lv. 70 WAR/PLD/DRK Aurum Gauntlets DEF:23 STR+2 DEX+2 Accuracy-5 Attack+12 Evasion-10 Lv. 72 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/DRG Oracle's Gloves DEF:18 HP+15 MP+25 Enfeebling magic skill +5 MP recovered while healing +2 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Enkidu's Mittens DEF:24 STR+4 DEX+4 Accuracy+5 Ranged Accuracy+5 "Subtle Blow"+2 Lv. 72 MNK/RDM/RNG/SAM/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Iron Ram Greaves DEF:18 HP+19 Enmity+3 "Magic Def. Bonus"+3 Set: Increased resistance against all elements Lv. 68 WAR/PLD/DRK Fourth Schuhs DEF:11 STR+3 Evasion+3 "Subtle Blow"+2 Set: Increases Attack Lv. 68 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/SAM/NIN/DRG Cobra Leggings DEF:10 Accuracy+4 "Store TP"+4 Enmity-3 Set: Enhances "Counter" effect Lv. 68 MNK/RDM/RNG/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Cobra Crackows DEF:10 HP+22 MP+22 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+3 "Conserve MP"+3 Set: Increases Magic Accuracy Lv. 68 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Carpenter's Ring Woodworking Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Smith's Ring Smithing Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Goldsmith's Ring Goldsmithing Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Tailor's Ring Clothcraft Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Tanner's Ring Leathercraft Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Bonecrafter's Ring Bonecraft Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Alchemist's Ring Alchemy Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Chef's Ring Cooking Success Rate +1% Cannot synthesize high quality items Lv. 1 All Jobs Insect Ring Magic Accuracy+2 Enhances "Resist Poison" effect Enhances "Resist Silence" effect Enhances "Resist Virus" effect Lv. 70 All Jobs Blood Ring Accuracy+5 Enhances "Resist Blind" effect Enhances "Resist Paralyze" effect Enhances "Resist Curse" effect Lv. 70 All Jobs Corsair's Belt DEF:4 Ranged Accuracy+3 Ranged Attack+3 Lv. 71 WAR/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/BLU/CO R/DNC Cuchulain's Belt DEF:6 HP+15 DEX+6 Attack+10 Lv. 72 WAR/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/BLU/CO R/DNC Witch Sash DEF:4 INT+5 MND+5 Magic Accuracy+2 Magic critical hit rate +2% Lv. 71 THF/WHM/BLM Guignol Earring Enhances "Repair" potency Lv. 69 PUP Dragoon's Earring Chance to use angon without depleting Enhances wyvern's "Breath" accuracy Lv. 69 DRG Crapaud Earring HP+5 MP-5 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+2 Lv. 72 All Jobs Roundel Earring DEF:1 "Cure" potency +5% "Waltz" potency +5% Lv. 73 THF/WHM/BLM/DRG/SMN/PUP/DNC Hissho Hachimaki DEF:22 Accuracy+8 Attack+8 Lv. 71 MNK/SAM/NIN Reikyo Hairpin DEF:19 HP-20 MP+20 Enchantment: Slightly Bad Breath Lv. 72 All Jobs Karura Hachigane DEF:20 Garuda: Perpetuation cost -2 Attack Bonus Defense Bonus Lv. 73 SMN Aurum Armet DEF:23 STR+3 Accuracy+4 Attack+4 Evasion-7 Haste+2% Lv. 72 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/DRG Oracle's Cap DEF:19 HP+15 MP+25 Elemental magic skill +5 MP recovered while healing +2 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Enkidu's Cap DEF:23 DEX+3 AGI+3 Accuracy+8 Ranged Accuracy+8 "Subtle Blow"+2 Lv. 72 MNK/RDM/RNG/SAM/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Riot Shield DEF:21 Latent effect: DEF:71 Lv. 74 PLD/DRK Muse Tariqah DEF:15 MND+7 CHR+7 Spell interruption rate down 10% Lv. 74 WAR/THF/BLM/RDM/PLD/BST/SAM Simba Buckler DEF:24 HP+10 MP+10 Enmity-2 Lv. 75 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST Legion Scutum DEF:16 MP+20 Enmity-2 MP recovered while healing +5 Lv. 71 All Jobs Avalon Shield DEF:15 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+5 Enmity+5 Damage taken +10% Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BLM/SMN/BLU/SCH Airy Buckler DEF:17 CHR+2 Accuracy+2 "Store TP"+2 Haste+1% Lv. 71 RDM/PUP/DNC Solitaire Cape DEF:6 HP-20 Spell interruption rate down 8% "Magic Atk. Bonus"+2 Lv. 71 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Erato's Cape DEF:6 MP+18 String instrument skill +4 Lv. 74 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Cuchulain's Mantle DEF:8 STR+4 DEX+4 Accuracy+5 Lv. 74 WAR/MNK/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/BL U/COR/DNC Ixion Cape DEF:5 STR-5 DEX-5 VIT-5 AGI-5 INT+5 MND+5 CHR+5 Converts 20 HP to MP Enmity-2 Lv. 74 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Pullus Torque Enchantment: Costume Lv. 1 All Jobs Almah Torque "Store TP"+2 "Subtle Blow"+2 Lv. 74 All Jobs Ancient Torque DEX+4 Accuracy+9 Lv. 74 All Jobs Iron Ram Hose DEF:36 HP+28 Enmity+4 "Magic Def. Bonus"+4 Set: Increased resistance against all elements Lv. 68 WAR/PLD/DRK Fourth Schoss DEF:27 STR+4 Evasion+4 "Subtle Blow"+4 Set: Increases Attack Lv. 68 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/SAM/NIN/DRG Cobra Subligar DEF:26 Accuracy+5 "Store TP"+3 Enmity-4 Set: Enhances "Counter" effect Lv. 68 MNK/RDM/RNG/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Cobra Trews DEF:24 HP+25 MP+25 "Magic Atk. Bonus"+2 "Conserve MP"+2 Set: Increases Magic Accuracy Lv. 68 THF/WHM/BLM/BRD/SMN/BLU/PUP/SCH Custom Trunks Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Shorts Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Trunks Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Shorts Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Trunks Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Shorts Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Savage Shorts Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Elder Trunks Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:1 Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Trunks +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Custom Shorts +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Trunks +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Magna Shorts +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Trunks +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Wonder Shorts +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Savage Shorts +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Elder Trunks +1 Cannot Equip Footgear DEF:2 Sunny weather: HP+20 Lv. 1 All Jobs Hachiryu Haidate DEF:42 STR+10 Attack+5 Enhances "Zanshin" effect Set: Enhances "Store TP" effect Lv. 75 WAR/MNK/RNG/SAM/NIN Ruby Seraweels DEF:31 HP+10 MP+10 STR+2 MND+2 Lv. 71 BLM/PLD/DRK/RNG/DRG/BLU/COR Paddock Trousers DEF:32 Ranged Attack+5 Adds "Recycle" effect Lv. 71 RNG/COR Armadillo Cuisses DEF:32 Amnesia: Accuracy+15 Attack+15 Lv. 72 WAR/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/BLU/CO R/DNC Aurum Cuisses DEF:40 STR+4 VIT+4 Accuracy+7 Attack-4 Evasion-8 Lv. 72 WAR/PLD/DRK/BST/DRG Oracle's Braconi DEF:30 HP+15 MP+25 Summoning magic skill +5 MP recovered while healing +2 Lv. 72 THF/WHM/BRD/SMN Enkidu's Subligar DEF:40 STR+4 DEX+4 "Store TP"+5 "Subtle Blow"+5 Lv. 72 MNK/RDM/RNG/SAM/NIN/BLU/COR/PUP/DNC Oily Trousers DEF:35 DEX+5 AGI+5 Accuracy+5 Ranged Accuracy+5 Decreases movement speed Lv. 74 WAR/BLM/RDM/PLD/DRK/BST/BRD/RNG/SAM/NIN/DRG/BLU/CO R/DNC Furniture NM Pop Items Automaton Attachments Scrolls Items Bottled Fay Rumored to possess the power to return the bearer to a previous location if released. You remembered to punch holes in the lid. Goshikitenge A firework from a land far to the east. Clot Plasma A miniature plasmoid sample taken from a clot species of the slime family. It is perfectly edible, and quite delicious, once detoxified. Alexandrite A rare and precious gem, the color of which shifts between various hues of green and red depending on the light. Got 1 from BF Salvage 2F Rampart W. Areuhat A full-color transcription of the famous Near Eastern literary classic. Tells the story of a bold young swordswoman and her adventures while seeking out the wyrms of Vana'diel. Leujaoam Log A blank Assault log given to you by Paparoon. It contains enough room for even the most ambitious of Leujaoam Sanctum exploits to be committed to page in scrupulous detail. Mamool Ja Journal A blank Assault journal given to you by Paparoon. It contains enough room for even the most ambitious of Mamool Ja Training Grounds exploits to be committed to page in scrupulous detail. Lebros Chronicle A blank Assault chronicle given to you by Paparoon. It contains enough room for even the most ambitious of Lebros Cavern exploits to be committed to page in scrupulous detail. Periqia Diary A blank Assault diary given to you by Paparoon. It contains enough room for even the most ambitious of Periqia exploits to be committed to page in scrupulous detail. Ilrusi Ledger A blank Assault ledger given to you by Paparoon. It contains enough room for even the most ambitious of Ilrusi Atoll exploits to be committed to page in scrupulous detail. Yagudo Glue A fine grained glue mixed by the Yagudo, used in the repair of pottery. Lethe Consomme A light and refreshing vegetable soup that draws on the harmonizing effects of eastern ginger for its aroma and flavor. Standard chocobo fodder. Lethe Potage A thick and hearty vegetable soup that draws on the harmonizing effects of eastern ginger for its aroma and flavor. Standard chocobo fodder. Balrahn's Eyepatch An eyepatch worn by the celebrated hero of legend, Balrahn. It is regarded as a sacred relic throughout the empire of Aht Urhgan. Pandemonium Key An elaborately fashioned and ornate key used to gain passage through the Pandemonium Gate. Tinnin's Fang The lethally toxic fang of the hydra, Tinnin. It continues to drip poison from the venom ducts within. A. Gears' Fragment A mechanical fragment taken from the disassembled remains of the menacing Armed Gears. It appears to be a generator designed for providing large quantities of power. G. Zha's Necklace Neckware of the Mamool Ja, Gotoh Zha the Redolent. Forever imbued with the indelible scent of its owner, it can be equipped by none other. Dea's Horn Taken from the nasal protrusion of the massive wivre Dea, this imposing horn is perfectly adapted for impaling unwary targets. Iriz Ima's Hide The thick, tough hide of Iriz Ima. Its durability is a testament to its capacity to protect the marid against most forms of predation. Amoosh.'s Tendril A wreathing, vinelike tendril amputated from the malboro Lividroot Amooshah. The meandering of the vine makes it seem to continue to move, even in death. Iriri Samariri's Hat The perfectly form-fit hat of poroggo Iriri Samariri. Tailor-made to an amphibious head, it cannot and will not adorn the typical adventurer noggin. Vulpangue's Wing A wing clipping taken from the puk, Vulpangue. Its lightness and thinness belie both its strength and durability. Chamrosh's Beak The razor-sharp beak of the colibri Chamrosh, capable of easily tearing apart the flesh of most any creature. Gigiroon's Cape The cape and cowl of Qiqirn, Cheese Hoarder Gigiroon. Fit to the unique form of a Qiqirn body, it cannot be donned by people, and reeks of cheese. Sarameya's Hide The tough, near-impenetrable hide of Sarameya, one of the few known extant members of the cerberus family. Nosferatu's Claw Plunged into its victims and then licked clean of the dripping blood, this clawed appendage of the vampyr Nosferatu still possesses a tangible eeriness. Bblr.'s Vambrace The solid and well-worn plate armguard once donned by the troll, Khromasoul Bhurborlor. As with all troll armor, it is far too cumbersome to be worn by even the strongest of people. Acham.'s Antenna An antenna taken from the fallen wamoura, Achamoth. This tentacular appendage is adept at detecting even invisible and silent prey. Anantaboga's Heart The enormous heart of the dragon, Anantaboga. It is still saturated through and through with foul reptilian blood. Reacton's Ashes The smoldering remains of the bomb, Reacton. Despite the passage of time, the cinders retain their immense heat. Dextrose's Blubber The blubberous flesh of the flan, Dextrose. It jiggles incessantly, even when at rest. B. Borer's Cocoon A cutting taken from the elaborate cocoon spun by the larval wamoura, Brass Borer. Claret Globule A tiny blob of gelatinous flesh hacked from the body of the slime, Claret. Ob's Arm A technologically advanced automaton arm, salvaged from the dismantled remains of Ob. Tyger's Tail Cleaved from the ferocious khimaira, Tyger, this once lethal tail is wielded in both whipping and stabbing motions. Mahjlaef's Staff Too great in power and size to be wielded by people, this wicked staff of the soulflayer Mahjlaef the Paintorn is no doubt responsible for the deaths of countless adventurers. Ex. Lamia Armband Decorative and protective armware of Experimental Lamia. It inexplicably resists being equipped on the arm of any other. Nuhn's Esca The bioluminescent, bulbous sac of the oboron, Nuhn. The light is used to attract unsuspecting prey in the dark depths of cold waters. Wulgaru's Head The severed head of the acrolith, Wulgaru. It was once animated by a most malicious arcane presence. Zrkl.'s Neckpiece Necklace formerly worn by the Qutrub, Zareehkl the Jubilant. It is not suited to dress the neck of any other individual. Verdelet's Wing The detached, fleshy wing of the imp, Verdelet. Either by some latent magic, or simply remaining nerves, it twitches periodically. Velionis' Bone A shard of blackened bone taken from the remains of the wicked skeleton, Velionis. Lil' Apkallu's Egg A shiny egg laid by Lil' Apkallu. The pale green hue of the eggshell is an unmistakable sign. Chigre The complete and well-preserved corpse of arguably the rarest member of the chigoe family, Chigre. Eastern Ginger An eastern variety of ginger valued for its sharp, refreshing aroma. Believed in the East to possess divine powers of protection, lending to its common usage as a design motif in many coats of arms. Meta. Balsam A fragrant oil rumored to possess aromas so potent they can alter the very personalities of those who smell them. Meta. Perfume A fragrant perfume rumored to possess aromas so potent they can alter the very personalities of those who smell them. Gigas Helm The huge headwear of a full-grown Gigas. Incapable of being equipped by any other race, the helmet is designed as much for inducing fear in the enemy as protecting the head of its wearer. Gigas Gauntlets The massive gauntlets worn by armored Gigas. Far too large or heavy to be worn by people, the lack of skill in craftsmanship is compensated for by sheer enormity and ruggedness. Dark Ixion Horn The twisted and contorted horn wrested from the head of Dark Ixion. It emits an alluring yet lackluster shine of foreboding blackness. Dark Ixion Tail The plush, full tail of Dark Ixion. Despite the ominous aura of evil still surrounding the fine hairs, their innate beauty is undeniable. Food Info *"THF" should be WHM *"WHM" should be BLM *"BLM" should be RDM *"RDM" should be THF External Links Item list with icons